True Love
by Kamilia
Summary: While fighting the Trixs Flora is attacked with a dark spell. On her way to the hospital Helia finds out about it and quickly rushes to her side. Upon reaching the hospital he sees the damage that the three witches caused and tells the brunette his definition of beauty and shows how true love can overpower anything.


**Flora is wearing her Love and Pets outfit minus the cat ears while the others are wearing season 3 outfits. **

* * *

><p>A male with blue hair, fair skin and aqua coloured eyes walked through the halls of Red Fountain with a bouquet of red roses. He had on his usual soft blue shirt with black jeans and black and white sneakers. Smiling, he thought about the brunette nature fairy that held his heart for a year now and hoped that she returned his feelings.<p>

Reaching outside, Helia saw Sky coming his way, wearing his school uniform. Once the blond reached him, he stopped while huffing and puffing.

"What's the matter, Sky?" The blue hair male asked, concerned about his friend.

Short on breath, Sky managed to say. "It's Flora. Bloom called me a while ago and told me that the Trixs ganged up on her and casted a dark spell."

Helia's eyes widen in fear. "Where is Flora now?!"

"She is at the Magix Hospital." Sky answered.

The blue hair male reacted quickly and ran towards his Leva Bike. Jumping onto it he bolted towards the hospital.

Sky wasn't surprised at how fast Helia reacted. He knew the hero in training was in love with Flora. Making his way into school he was going to change and get the others before heading to the hospital.

* * *

><p>What would take someone twenty minutes to reach from Red Fountain took Helia ten. He hurried into the building and headed towards the front desk to see a nurse wearing a tight, short and white uniform. She had short red hair, fair skin and green eyes with a small mole on her right cheek.<p>

"Which room is Flora of Linpeha in?" He asked, impatiently.

The female nurse kissed her teeth, focusing on the sheet of paper on the desk. "Sir, don't you see I am busy? Hold on and wait your turn."

"Lady this is important. You must tell me which room she is in now!" He turned to remain calm.

As the nurse looked up, she saw Helia's marvellous face and purred. "What was that sir?"

"Can you give me the room number for Flora of Linpeha, please?" He questioned, hoping his beloved was okay.

"Sure." She gave him a wink before checking the computer system. It took a few seconds before she got the room number. "It is room 304, sweetheart. How about I give you my…"

Before she could even finish her statement Helia moved swiftly to Flora's room.

* * *

><p>It took Helia a few minutes before he finally reached the room. The door was already opened so he went inside to see the Winx surrounding the lone bed in the room.<p>

Aisha was the first to notice the male. She indicated to him while saying. "Flora, you have another guest."

The other girls looked to see Helia looking worried as he slowly approached the bed.

"Girls, I think we should give them some alone time." Musa stated. "How about we go to the burger joint a few buildings down and buy Flo something to eat. Hospital food here is awful."

The other girls agreed. As they slowly left the room, Stella whispered to the male. "Try not to stare."

Once the five left the room, Tecna who was the last to leave closed the door. Helia turned his attention to the brunette fairy, wondering what Stella meant. Once his eyes came in contact with Flora lying on the bed he saw that the left side of her face and neck looked burnt.

The nature fairy turned her head to block Helia from seeing the damaged done to her.

"Hello Helia." Flora spoke, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Hello Flora. I brought these for you." He extended his hand with the bouquet.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." She whispered, using one eye to glance at the roses. "Unlike me right now."

"Never say that." Helia scolded her, placing the roses onto a nearby table. "You are the most beautiful girl I know and that will never change."

Flora turned her head and removed the sheet to reveal her entire body. Helia saw that the spell affected the entire left side of her body.

Tears released as Flora explained what happened. "The Trixs ganged up on me and casted a spell that seemed to have brunt the left side of my body. No one can seem to find a way to reverse it and the three witches were killed when the girls ganged up on them. I feel ugly, disgusted with myself, confused and weak. I keep on thinking if I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened."

Helia walked over to her before using both hands to cuff her face. Flora gasped, surprised at how close he was to her and touching her.

The blue hair male kissed away the tears before saying. "Flora, I have been in love with you for who knows how long now. Yes your physical appearance was what I saw and liked about you the first time we met but as I got to know you more I fell in love with your inner beauty. You are smart, the sweetest person I know, strong and have an amazing personality that outshine all others. You are far from ugly, disgusting and weak and never forget that."

A smile appeared on her lips once Helia finished talking. "I love you too, Helia."

Still cuffing her face, the blue hair male moved downwards to plant his lips gently onto Flora's. As she returned the kiss, their eyes closed and moans were heard. It lasted a minute but it was long enough for them to feel the love and passion.

As the hero in training opened his eyes, he saw Flora's face was cleared up. Checking the rest of her body he saw the spell was gone and her body returned to normal.

"My Flower, the spell is gone." He pointed out to her.

"What?" Flora looked at her left arm and foot. Seeing that the dark thing was removed from her body she got off the bed and went into the bathroom to see her reflection. "It's really gone!" She cheered from the bathroom.

As she entered the room where Helia was, the male captured her waist with his arms. "I love you, Flora. No matter what you look like."

"I am in love with you Helia and that will never change."

Clashing their lips together, the two shared a long and heated kiss before the doctors came in to examine the patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Beauty is anything you want it to be. Even though the physical appearances is what someone likes first it doesn't have to be the reason they love you. <strong>


End file.
